


The Color of Jazz

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Homestuck, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Minor Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Slice of Life, Troll Culture (Homestuck), Troll Romance (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: Your name is AKEERA KURUSU and you are a SEADWELLER. Your BLOOD color is FUCHSIA, making you a MUTANT seeing that you are male, not female. You like meowbeasts and your friends. FLARP isn’t really your thing, and you are quite the quiet fellow. By the way, your glasses are totally fake.AKA the Persona 5 x Homestuck crossover nobody asked for.AKA the Person 5 cast, but as Homestuck trolls.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakamoto Ryuji, Suzui Shiho & Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 15





	The Color of Jazz

Here's the crossover no one asked for and nobody wanted but me and like, 2 people. 

This is an informal chapter about the AU. 

I'll be honest, I only made this because I'm obsessed with Persona 5 at the moment and I think I like the concept of trolls being an alien species more than Homestuck itself. 

So yeah there's no cohesive plot to this, it's just going to be a series of One-Shots. Whatever shenanigans I imagine them getting up to. Perhaps there might be a small little subplot that spans a few chapters, but just know I came into this not planning anything. Besides making character choices. 

Alright, first let's get into blood colors, then to the relationship chart. 

* * *

**Characters with canonical birthdays and therefore signs:**

Kasumi - Aries = Rust

Makoto - Taurus = Mud

Goro - Gemini = Yellow

Ryuji - Cancer = Lime

Ann - Scorpio = Cerulean

Haru - Sagitarius = Indigo

Yusuke - Aquarius = Violet

Futaba - Aquarius = Violet

I know I could have just made them the blood color that fit their personality the best or their color scheme, but nah. I like just by going off by their signs. Yeah it's lazy, but it's also like throwing darts at a blackboard. You just have a pre-made thing, and you just have to run with it. 

Also I have put less brain power in it so… 

* * *

**Characters with no canonical birthday so I assigned them a blood color:**

Morgana = Olive

(He's a meowbeast Ryuji found as a kitten, and gave to his moirail Akira bc he knows how much he loves those things; since it's canon that some lusii can talk normally, he can too)

Hifumi = Jade

(That just fits her personality. Look at her! She's a jade blood. She looks like one. She got that air.)

Yuuki = Teal

(Since he has that power struggle thing going on with him, and because he's been beaten down by others with his tail between his legs, I just thought this fits. Technically considered a highblood and therefore granted those types of privileges, but lacks nobility and can be looked/beaten down by higherbloods because of that.)

Shiho = Purple

(Legit just cuz nobody else was purple. I also thought it would be funny. And writing a very nice, polite, well put together, purple blood would be interesting!)

Akira = Fuchsia

(Mutant Fuchsia. Like, he’s a fuchsia blood, but is male, so he shouldn't exist. Therefore he is a mutant. Pretends to be a violet blood tho. It would be kind of hard for others to tell what blood color he is if he gets flustered or whatever. And it would be unreasonable for lowerbloods to question him, but he probably schools himself anyway because he doesn't want other sea dwellers to know. Since they might be able to tell the difference between a fuchsia flush and violet flush. Originally indecisive between making him a Mutant Fuchsia or a Jade. Since if he was a Jade he would still be unique and also that would explain how he's so good with getting along with everyone. But then I thought, if he's a Pisces, he's compatible with a Gemini.)

* * *

**Shiping Chart:**

Kasumi --<3--> Akira

Goro <\--<3<3<\--> Akira

Ryuji<\--<>\--> Akira 

Ann <\--<>\-->Shiho

Haru --<3--> Akira

Yusuke --<3--> Akira

Yusuke <\--<>\--> Futaba

Okay, so if you can't understand that, here's the written version of it—

Kasumi had a flush crush on Akira, but after seeing this whole thing between him and Goro, she backed off. Sometimes she acts as their auspistice, but usually they don't need her. 

Goro and Akira have this redrom—blackrom thing going on. It is this fluctuating thing, I think Karkat called it vaselining? Akira leans more towards red, while Goro leans more towards black, but they still have the other color feelings for each other. I just thought with the rivalry and soft spot for each other (especially after all that stuff in Royal) this is a fitting translation into Troll romance for them.

Ryuji and Akira are best bros, so they are moirails in this. You can pry this fact from my cold dead hands. You know Akira gave Ryuji something violet to wear so people know not to mess with him unless they want an angry seadellwer on their ass.

Ann and Shiho are moirails too! I don't even need to explain this one. Ann says Shiho is her only friend and the only thing good at the damn school. I,,, mustn't need to say more on that. Now, Ann doesn't need to wear anything purple as she has a comfy spot as a cerulean blood, but that hoodie she wears is totally purple just because she wants to wear it. She just wants to brag that her wonderful lovely moirail is a purple blood. 

Haru having a crush on the Akira is canonical, right? Like it's kind of implied that she grows one on you in the beginning. Anyway, thought I would translate that here. She also loses her flush crush on Akira once she realizes how involved he is with Goro. 

Yusuke has a flush crush on Akira and everyone knows it, but no one does a thing bc they all know he won't act on it. So it's just there. I decided to do that because, fam, listen to the dialogue he has about Akira in game,,,like wow. He really admires him, perhaps a little too much. He has such a blind faith and admiration for Akira. I couldn't **not** put that in here. 

Yusuke and Futaba are moirails! Come on, look at their little silly friendship in game. You can't tell me that wouldn't translate to moirallegiance in troll romance. 

* * *

**How the names are going to be changed:**

Akira ---> Akeera 

Goro ---> Gourou

These two names were remade by Meruz on Tumblr. Being one of the few people to do a Homestuck/Persona 5 crossover where the P5 cast are trolls. 

Ann ---> Annnoo

The o's are silent.

Haru ---> Harruu

Ryuji ---> Ryujgi

Yuuki ---> Yuukie

Shiho ---> Sheeho

As you can tell, these last ones are not creative or well done. That's how you know I came up with them! 

Everyone else's names follow the troll naming rules so I don't have to change them. 

* * *

**Chumhandles:**

Kasumi - icyGymnast [IG]

Makoto - muddyEmpress [ME]

Goro - pancakeDetective [PD]

Ryuji - nomoRules [NR]

Hifumi - shogiQueen [SQ]

Yuuki - chariotHelper [CH]

Ann - rottingSweets [RS]

Haru - noirExecutioner [NE]

Shiho - sunnyDisposition [SD]

Yusuke - oceanicPainter [OP]

Futaba - techgodFortuneteller [TF]

Akira - fishyGodslayer [FG]

* * *

**Typing Quirks:**

I ain't making up 12 new one, so I'm using some canonical ones. 

Kasumi - € for C and ends lines with --€

Makoto - Aradia

Goro - Kanaya

Ryuji - Karkat

Hifumi - uses / instead of L and \ for i

Yuuki - Tavros

Ann - every O is put as ooo also no punctuation

Haru - starts and ends lines with --(- uses ¶ instead of i 

Shiho - Gamzee but no swearing

Yusuke - lower case with no punctuation

Futaba - Vriska

Akira - Eridan but no vv

* * *

**Signs:**

I just did random signs, not gonna lie. 

Everything I pulled out of my ass except for Kasumi’s, Yuuki’s, Haru’s, and Akira’s. They’re symbols from the Extended Zodiac. 

* * *

**Things to note:**

-Sumire is going by Kasumi because the others don't know that she's pretending to be her dead moirail. Basically Kasumi was Sumire's neighbor and was also a rust blood. They had very similar horns but completely different symbols. They got along extremely well and were very close moirails. After Kasumi is culled protecting Sumire from a higherblood, she pretends to be her and wears Kasumi's symbol to cope. (And using her typing quirk as well.)

-Akira is pretending to be a violet blood to avoid being culled for being a mutant. It's not necessarily illegal to be mutant blood, but other trolls will consider that's sacrilege to the hemospectrum. So they won't hesitate to cull him. It's easy for him to pretend since he's still a seadweller, and rarely gets challenged or questioned. Other seadwellers tend to mind their own business. 

-This AU is going to take place on Alternia, but is this weird mix between what canonically it's like on Alternia and Beforus. Think about it like this, Feferi is empress and has been for quite a few years. And she's changing everything and reforming it to how she wants it to be, but obviously not everything has conformed completely. A lot of old stigma and old rules/traditions still hold its roots deep within the planet and its people. So it's still a very dangerous place even though it technically doesn't endorse "thoughtless slaughter"/"being more aggressive/dominant is the only way to go" mindset. She can't control everything, especially since Gl'bgolyb is dead or doesn’t exist in this one. Does that make sense? I hope it does. 

-Akira survived by having some random Violet blood lusus decide to take him in and take care of him. Everything was all fine and snazzy until recently-ish when his blood color was discovered by some Seadellwers. His luse fights them off and culls like, one or maybe two in the process but ultimately dies. Akira, in a fit of rage and self preservation, culls the rest of them so it can't get out that he's mutant and flees the area. Later is found by Sojiro (who is not a troll but a lusus) when he's looking out for some food for Futaba. He takes pity on him and brings him in. Since Futaba originally had a different lusus who died, and he took her in, so this isn't his first rodeo. Akira and Futaba quickly bond and Sojiro loves his dumb fishy kids. 

-Sojiro and Futaba's hive is this big spiraly place that is partially underwater and partially above it. The above area acts like a cafe where's Seadellwers can enter by swimming over to it and land dwellers can enter by boating to it.

-Akira lives at the top area more after he gets Mona from Ryuji, but still chills out in the underwater portion. 

-Yusuke lives on the beach. He's rich and all, he just forgets to take care of himself since he gets so absorbed in things. Good thing he has his moirail and friends around. 

-Lime bloods have since been reintroduced into the gene pool by the empress. But since she hasn't been ruling for awfully long, there's not that many of them. Making them rarer than jades but, not as rare as fuchsias. For this reason it's basically criminal to cull them, as there is so little of them. So Ryuji has gotten out of some debacles alive simply because the other troll realizes he's not an olive, but a lime. After becoming moirails with Akira (and finally swallowing his pride to wear his friend's color) that definitely helped deter trolls further. Even if Ryuji does get a little irritating and doesn't know when to shut his mouth. They just gotta look down and remember that he's filling some seadweller's quadrant and they don't want to deal with that repercussion. 

-Akira is actually not that threatening, but he's fully aware of his position and takes full advantage of it. 

-Goro of course is a celebrity lowblood. Making a name for himself and blah blah blah. His lusus left him for dead when he was pretty young, and actually was raised by another troll. But she ends up…she's the equivalent to his mom, so you know. He elevated himself to the status so he could up his chances of survival and to advocate for lowbloods. 

-Haru lusus is very fierce and kinda owned this large section of property, but recently he has been defeated/culled and now her property is kind of been split. She's struggling to maintain her hold on it. 

-Makoto gets taken in by a lusus that already has a troll under his care. But after a couple of sweeps he gets eaten, leaving the other troll take care of her. Obviously I'm referring to Sae. (I'll remake her name when I get to the bridge.) Sayyye maybe? 

* * *

**_Oh my God, you read all of that. Thank you so much! I feel like most people won't even read this and be really confused once I start making chapters._ **

**_For all your efforts I'm going to say something that you probably haven't heard since early 2013. Cuz I sure know I haven't._ **

**_Here's a digital cookie for all your troubles!_ ** **(::)**


End file.
